Should He Be Worthy
by Inquisitor-Three
Summary: When Quirks appeared, humanity began to judge on what a person should be on the characteristic of their Quirk, are they a Hero or Villain? Though for Izuku Midoriya he wasn't put into these two categories and judged for not having one and was treated like an outcast. But one day he was gifted with his Father's power and was worthy of Mjolnir for he was The Son of The God of Thunder


**Should He be Worthy**

**Chapter 1 – Worth**

There was a myth that circled the city of Musutafu. It was believed by the people that on the day of unbelievable lighting and thunder that a child with a heart of a true hero was born and along with the child came blinding flash of lighting that nearly knocked out the power of the city. The storm was classified as unnatural and was a cause for concern as that specific bolt of lighting caused a crater in the grounds of U.A High School, the most renowned hero school in the world.

Though, it wasn't until the teachers investigated the crater that they were met with a hammer. The hammer was alluring, it was clear to teachers whoever had made the hammer was a master at forgery. It was a large square-headed gray sledgehammer. It was short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard. The mere sight of it was mythical.

Confused on how it caused such damage for being just a _hammer_, the teachers tried to move it. Imagine their surprise when _none_ of them could lift it. Not even _All Might_, the _Number One_ _Hero_ in the world could! Though one teacher, Shota Aizawa swore he heard a squeak emit from the hammer when the muscular hero tried to lift it.

It wasn't until Cementoss filled the crater, raising the hammer as the cement filled up. Did they notice the writing that was engraved onto the hammer and to quote _"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

It baffled the teachers greatly. Possess the power of Norse God Thor, the God of _Thunder?_ It rattled their brains. Even the Principal of the school, Nezu, whose Quirk grants him a superior intelligence that surpasses humans tried to put a logical explanation to this strange occurrence. He believed that this hammer worked on the same rule as Sir Arthurs Excalibur and how he was the only one worthy enough to pull it from the stone. This brought on a sense of confusion for the teachers, they were Heroes, what requirement meant that they were worthy for the Hammer?

As none of the teachers could lift it, this led to the Principal allowing students to try their hand at their worthiness. Every student from senior to first year tried their best to lift it but to no avail could anyone lift the hammer. It was unique, it seemed to be waiting for someone. That it knew someone out there could wield it to its true potential. The so-called hammer of Thor waited, waited until its wielder came to possess its power and begin a new journey as it had once done before.

* * *

**14 years later**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya woke up this morning hoping today would be a better day.

He found his morning to excellent with having a nice breakfast with his mother and being able to witness a villain attack on his way to school and was greeted by the sight of two upcoming Heroes Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady. He did his usual routine of taking notes of the new heroes and was even encouraged by an old man that he wished him luck on becoming a hero. Though Izuku had a feeling the man might have thought differently if he told him he was Quirkless.

This world was inhabited by super-powers known as Quirks and around 80% of the population of Earth had one. These 'Quirks' ranged from your normal super strength to people being able to have a dog for a head! The development of Quirks lead to a super-human society. The Heroes protected the world while others misused their Quirks for the other 20% of the population weren't as lucky to be granted with a power and were dubbed 'Quirkless.' Meaning a person without a Quirk.

The perfect example of how Quirkless people were treated was when Izuku arrived at school. It was then the regular bullying and abuse happened and Izuku's day plummeted. He was made a social outcast in the school and deemed worthless because he was without a purpose in the world. It didn't help that his former _best friend_, Katsuki Bakugo tormented him for his Quirkless nature.

Katsuki abused Izuku physically and was quite _verbal_ when it came to the green haired teen. Katsuki was even more enraged in class after the teacher stated that Izuku would also be applying for U.A High School. The explosive user made his thoughts well clear about Izuku attending U.A High after class by stating that Izuku should just 'Jump off the school roof and hope to be reborn with a Quirk,' and even furthered the dying part by saying he would just die in the practical exam.

To say Izuku was shocked at what Katsuki said, he really wondered if he wanted to be a hero! He had dealt with Katsuki for over ten years and never had Katsuki asked someone to literally committee suicide! It was surreal to him, but, it was Katsuki…

But now in the present, Izuku was walking towards the small pond behind the school to recover his notebook which Katsuki had thrown out the window. "Sorry little guys, this isn't food…" Izuku picked his notebook from the fish and stared at the title of it, _Hero Analysis for the Future Vol.13._

Thinking back to what Katsuki had said, he scoffed. "Idiot don't say such things. What would have you done if I actually did it?"

Brushing that aside, Izuku tucked his notebook carefully into his bag and began his trip home.

His trip home had gone completely wrong!

Izuku's eyes widened in fear as the hair on the back stood up as a weird slime looking creature slowly started to rise from the manhole. "A cloak and dagger body…? Perfect you'll do." Before Izuku could react, the slime enveloped his body and began to clog his nose and mouth. Panicking he started struggle as the burning sensation from his lungs became worse and worse. "Don't worry kid, in 45 seconds this will all be over, no more pain, no more suffering._ You're my Hero kid._"

Slowly but surely the lack of oxygen slowly caused the teen to stop struggling as his vision faded in and out. _'This isn't my end it is? No… I want to be a Hero! Mom, Dad… I'm sorry.'_

With that last thought, everything faded to black.

* * *

The sound of waves could be heard clashing off rocks as the pure sound of nature overflooded Izuku's ears. Such sounds caused Izuku to gasp for air as he jolted up. Looking around as he frantically took deep breaths. _'W-where am I?' _The teen was surrounded with greenery and greeted by a pleasant coastal breeze as he took in the scenery. His face sunk as his brain started to catch up with him.

"I've died…" He dryly spoke.

Before the young boy could give anymore thought to his situation he heard a hearty laugh behind him. Looking over his should he saw an old man sitting on a rock gazing out over the ocean. Taking in the wonderful view. "Not quite young one," tapping the space next to him, "come, sit."

Izuku fixed himself and walked over the to the man and sat next to him. Izuku looked at the man and studied his features. Bright white hair and a bread to go along with and he had an eye patch covering his right eye. His appearance looked very European to Izuku.

"Look at this place. It's beautiful." The old man analysed the scenery with an expression that Izuku could only descried as a grandfather admiring something deeply. When the green haired teen looked out over the cliff side himself and it was true what the man said, it was beautiful.

"Ireland was always one of places I wished to visit you know, I believe they call this place the Dingle Peninsula. Truly a marvellous sight." What the man just said caused Izuku to slowly crank his head towards the man with a very bewildered expression on his face, he was just on the brink of death and somehow his in Ireland!

As if the old man was reading his thoughts he gave another laugh. "Don't fret young one, this place imaginary, an illusion. Created from my own memory. Though every time I see it, I can't help but get lost in it. You are here in spirt."

"A-ah I see…" Izuku replied, though he had to ask the question, "S-so am I dead?"

"Close you were to it, but you'll be fine." The way the man spoke, it was if he was talking to grandson. Passing on wisdom. "No, I brought you here to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Izuku questioned as he stared at the man, this was all very confusing to the boy. How all this has happened in such a short period of time and how this man was able to create this _landscape_ from just memory alone.

"Yes," he stated as put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "About your power, your heritage."

This caused Izuku to stare at the man with wide eyes as his mind began to run a mile a minute at the words _'power'_ and _'heritage'_ as he started to put the words together. _'Is he…? No, he couldn't be… I don't have a Quirk… I've been told so many times I don't have one.'_

The old man gave the doubtful teen a pat on the head, "What you posses is far better any Quirk and what you will wield with it shall be better than any tool on Earth. I see a wonderful future for you, Izuku, you'll be just like your father."

At the mention of his father, Hisashi, Izuku blinked. Izuku can't say he remembers much of his own father due to him working over seas so much making sure he and his mother lived a good life. His own mother held him in high regard and Izuku would never go against his mother, she knew best when it came to Hisashi. He only wished that his father could visit more.

Breathing in, he felt a shift in the atmosphere. "Well young one, our time is up. Just remember I have hope that you'll master your power for I believe you can be a Hero." Izuku's eyes widened at what he just said. "Continue on your path and you'll achieve great things. Oh, and remember this place."

Izuku watched as an explosion of bright light engulfed the area causing the young one to shield his eyes. "WAIT!" The boy shouted. "I never got your name!"

Even with the blinding light growing, Izuku was sure he could still see the man smiling proudly at him as he simply said…

"Odin."

The man now called Odin watched as Izuku vanished from sight, taking one more look to the ocean and gazing upon the horizon the old man chuckled. "Loki's spell should be wearing off soon."

* * *

Izuku groaned as his vision began to return to him as did his nervous system so that he could feel a very rapid tapping sensation on his cheek.

"**I'm glad to see you're alright!"** Narrowing his eyes Izuku quickly took notice of the two golden distinct tufts that stick up above his head with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. It was if one of Katsukis explosions had just hit him did he realize who he was talking too.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT!"

"**I'm sorry young one for getting you mixed up in this Villain fight! Navigating the sewers was tough! I apologise for making such a rookie mistake! But! It is fine now. Why? Because I am here!" **The Number One Hero quickly went about scoping the slime villain into two cola bottles as Izuku stared at awe at meeting his idol in real life.

"M-my notebook, I need autograph!" The fanboy quickly rummaging for his notebook. Once he got grasp on it, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he opened the first page and saw that the man had already signed it. "Thank you! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

All Might could only smile at the antiques of the kid as he gave him a thumbs up. **"Thanks for the support kid! I need to take this guy to the police, make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble."** Crouching to the ground, he prepared to leap towards the sky.

'_Wait… there are still things… that I want to ask you!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he reached out to stop the man from leaping into the air.

All Might rocketed into the air as he gave his signature laugh. It took a moment for the man to realize he was going slightly slower than usual, not due to his… _condition,_ it was if he was creating drag- **"OH MY GOD! KID!"** He shouted in worry. **"Are you crazy! Let go!"**

Even with all the wind pressure, Izuku still managed shout back. "Let go! I'll die if I let go now!" It was only now the teen realised how stupidly dangerous this was.

"**Fair Point!" **All Might exclaimed with a slight sweat drop. Coughing into his hand, in it he saw a shin of red and mumbled to himself. **"Shit…"**

It took only a moment for the two land on an apartment building with Izuku slowly but surely removing himself from All Might's back.

Swaying slightly, he tried to stay on his feet. "These events seriously have to stop…" The boy mumbled to himself, he could only take so much in a day.

All Might began walking towards the railing as he mumbled quietly to himself. **"Seriously kid, I must be on my way. Crime is always around the corner!"**

Fixing himself, Izuku sprung up. "Wait-!"

"**I cannot!"** It almost sounded like he was… worried?

Steeling himself he looked dead straight at his idol. "Can I become a hero even though I'm Quirkless!" Izuku shouted, halting All Might right at the railing. "Is it possible for me, someone without a Quirk! To become someone like you!" Balling his fists, he hoped that his idol would say something, something that would reassure him.

Turing slightly, All Might blinked. **"No Quirk?"**

Clenching his eyes shut Izuku looked down at the ground. "All my life, ever since I saw what it meant to be a Hero I've always wanted to save people with a smile on my face like you! But everyone tells me it's impossible for me to become a hero! They laugh and tell me give up or that I'm crazy." As Izuku prolonged his thoughts, the boy didn't notice the puff of smoke surrounding All Might. "So, I just really wanted for you to…"

There was a pause, a moment of a sudden stare between the two. Izuku slowly started to screech at what he saw in front of him was a very unhealthy man with sunken eyes and cheeks, very lose clothing and a skeleton like mouth.

"I-I-Imposter!" Izuku shouted in disbelief. "You're a fake!"

"I'm All Might, kid." The man wiped the small drops of blood from his mouth. "You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing, that's me."

Izuku took a few deep breaths to relax and took a moment to think about this. "How… did this happen?"

The man sighed as looked at the kid, leaning up against the railing the man rolled up his shirt revealing a massively disgusting scar. "This is an injury I picked up from a villain attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and aftereffects. That's why my face has lost its shape also. Currently, I can't work activity as a hero for more than three hours a day."

Izuku looked on in shock as he processed the information he was been feed by the Symbol of Peace, how the Number One hero was slowly coming towards his end. Realisation has never hit the teen so hard before, how the world was so close to losing its Symbol of Peace and it showed how dangerous the world of Heroes was.

"Did you receive that injury from your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.

The man gave a small grin. "You sure know your stuff kid, but no, that villain could never hurt me like this. For the sake of the public, I made sure the fight was not made public." Resting his head against the railing, he clenched his fist. "The reason I smile is to show the pressure of heroes, kid, listen to me, Pros are always risking their lives daily. I cannot simple say 'you can be a hero even without a Quirk.'"

Forcing himself up, the deflated man began to walk towards the roof door. "It's not bad to dream big, but you have to consider what's realistic. If you truly wish to help people, becoming a doctor or a police officer are also heroic paths." The man took no pleasure in doing this, the world of heroes was a very dangerous place, looking at the kid, he could see the defeated look in his eyes. This boy… he wasn't prepared both physically and… in personality. The boy hadn't been able to look him in the eye fully when he asked if he could be a hero without a quirk. Truly, he had not worked towards his goal and had nothing but a dream in his head. "I'm sorry kid."

Izuku knew in his head what All Might was going to say, but he had refused to believe it and had to ask the man personally. He didn't cry, perhaps he was too in shock at what just transpired for any one emotion to truly activate. Was he disappointed? Sad? Angry? So much flooded to his head. Wasn't All Might supposed to inspire hope around the world? To motivate them. His mind seemed to run a constant loop as he tried to focus. _"For I believe you can be a Hero."_

That single thought emerged from the depths of his memory. It was then the boy remembered the discussion he had with that old man… Odin! Izuku began to piece together their conversation and how he heard someone tell him that he could be a hero. Doubt creeped into his mind again. _'I probably just dreamt it due to the lack of oxygen… to give myself a false sense of security.'_ Almost instantly, as if he was just wrapped in the most reassuring hug the doubt in his mind just dispersed and he almost pictured Odin standing in front of him again, smiling. Perhaps it was real after all.

Izuku stopped in his tracks due to the large crowd to see a villain attack that had started when he was with All Might on top of the roof. _'Why am I here? Did I just follow the noise subconsciously?'_ Curious, Izuku walked across the street to see what was happening. _'What's the point… my notes are useless…'_

Though his eyes widened in shock when he saw the villain that was causing Havoc in the burning street. _'That's the villain that attacked me! But I thought All Might…'_ Izuku slapped his hand over his mouth. _'That… that must mean while All Might was busy dealing with me he escaped!'_

"But that means, its my fault!" Izuku's eyes shook with nothing but pure dread.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"Apparently the villain managed to capture a junior-high student. It's been raging on like this for some time."

'_How…? How can some survive this?' _Izuku questioned. _'I thought I would die in seconds!'_

"Wait… wasn't this the villain All Might was chasing this morning? Did he manage to escape from the Number One Hero?" As the crowd started talking, wondering why the Symbol of Peace wasn't here or doing anything.

'_I was too distracted by my time limit!' _All Might clenched his wounded as his teeth grinded together. _'Even after I admonished that young fan, pathetic, pathetic… I'm pathetic!'_

Both Izuku and All Might were full of self-pity, one describing how utterly pathetic he was at this scene and another begging for a true hero to appear to come to fix this horrible, foolish and terrible mistake.

Ash blonde hair, red eyes. It was these two features that made Izuku realise who the student was.

"_Humans are often easy to judge one another,"_

There was an echo of a notebook falling as Izuku rushed straight towards Katsuki terrified face before his mind even knew what was happening, his legs made the decision for him. "Are you asking for a death wish! Kid! Ger back here!" Death Arms yelled as he watched the kid run in.

"This brat again?" The villain scoffed.

'_Deku?'_

"_They believed a Quirk defined what was a Hero or a Villan, they shunned Izuku for not possessing one. In his fathers rage of the treatment of his son, he asked Loki, the God of Mischief, to put a spell on Izuku to hide his true power and heritage until the day he could show the world they were wrong about him."_

Ripping his backpack off, he slinged it towards the Sludge Villain casuing his books to scatter around the villain and the edge of one hitting of his eye making the Villain recoil in pain and allowing Katsuki's mouth to gasp for air. Izuku began desperately clawing away at the sludge to try and get Katsuki out of the villain's grip.

"_His father then asked the Goddess of Death, Hela, to keep a watchful eye on his son until he could prove worthy of not needing her support to defy death."_

Izuku gasped as the villain smacked him away. He hit the ground and slide to a halt, pushing himself up he groaned. The Pros panicked, and all made a dash for the teen, not wanting another student to get caught up in this mess. All Might watched in horror and furthered his own self-angst by trying to force himself back into his Hero form. It was then something started to swell deep within in him, like a fire that was fit to erupt into an uncontrollable force.

"_Unknown to his father, Odin, the All-Father had given Izuku a last piece of guidance for one final push."_

Time seemed to slow down all around Izuku as he stared at the sky. Slowly, the once blue sky was now covered in a very thick black clouded sky as bright emerald sparks started to form around the boy and in the sky, his eyes also shun the brightest shade of green as time slowly began to resume its normal flow as a massive bolt of green lighting struck down on Izuku. The massive bolt surprisingly caused no structural damage but did manage to push everyone slightly way from the strike.

"_For Izuku was the Son of the God of Thunder, Thor. He was Izuku Odinson! And he was blessed with the heritage of his father's power!"_

Everyone's jaw had practically hit the floor when Izuku had emerged from such… a force of nature unscratched and even seemed to have absorbed the blast due the sparks of electricity around his body, even All Might was flabbergasted! Due to the confusion of the villain Izuku took the opportunity to reach out and grab Bakugo while his other hand charged with electricity to try and subdue the villain.

'_Wh-what is this sensation?'_ The boy questioned as he grabbed a hold of Katsuki . _'And why does it feel so natural! This power…! Odin was right!'_ Izuku didn't know where this huge amount of strength came from, but he had managed to rip Katsuki straight from the Villain's clutches and plunged his arm deep into the sludge making the villain conduct his electricity, causing the Villain to howl in pain as the green energy coursed throughout his fluid body.

"Oi, Deku! What the hell is going on!" Katsuki growled, but the usual scowl he had was replaced with shock when Izuku looked towards him with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Kacchan, I could just stand there and watch you die!"

All Might watched in utter shock at the unfolding events but even more, he felt motivated at the actions and words of a Quirkless kid rushing in to save his friend and acting more heroic than anyone here. What right had he to destroy a dream of a boy when the boy himself was acting more as a hero than the Symbol of Peace! He has never been so motivated in the last five years!

'_Did… did he lie about beginning Quirkless?'_ He thought as steam erupted due to his transformation. _'No… he is as confused as I am. He is just going with instinct!' _He grinned when he saw the kid used his electricity to put the villain out of action. _'Smart!'_

This proved to be an error due to the lack of experience with this power. Izuku didn't know how to clearly direct his electricity so the shock that went into the Villain wasn't as powerful enough. The Slime Villain sprung up with bloodshot eyes and created a long and heavy tentacle as he jumped towards Izuku.

"**Fucking brat! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Izuku put himself between Katsuki as he shielded himself for the incoming attack as sparks flew from his body. As the sludge reared closer there was a heavy gust of power being projected everywhere.

"**I really am Pathetic."**

Izuku and Katsuki looked on in amazement as they watched the Symbol of Peace take the blunt force of the Villains attack.

"All Might…"

"**Even though I admonished you… I wasn't putting what I said into practice. I'm truly am pathetic…"** All Might seemed to snarl at his own faults. **"Pros are always risking their lives! That is the true spirit of a HERO!"** Even though blood spewed from his mouth, the man manged to clench a fist and pull it back even despite all the pain coursing through his body.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!"

"**DETROIT SMASH!"**

He punched with such force that the villain was literally plastered everywhere around the street and created enough force to produce a small tornado blowing everyone way and quenching the flames that Backdraft was unable to put out. All Might clenched a fist and sighed as everybody looked amazed at his power.

Due to the already present thunderclouds above their heads and the change in air pressure due to All Might's punch, it started to rain.

"Those two… they managed to change the weather…" Death Arms mumbled to himself.

Let it be known, weather changing Quirks were rare. It took great _skill_ and _power_ to get a difference in atmospheric conditions. What they saw here was the power the Symbol of Peace to change the weather and a kid who could literally form thunderclouds and shoot said thunder from his palms. How simple they believed it was just a Quirk.

"Oi! Kid what on earth were you thinking?!" Death Arms boomed. "Did you have a date with death or something? That was reckless, and you could have been killed even with an amazing Quirk!" No one took notice to Katsuki clenching his fists.

Izuku looked deeply at his hands as the last of the emerald sparks vanished from sight, he simply gave a confused look to the Hero. "But… I… I don't have a Quirk…"

As the Heroes scolded Izuku, he seemed to be in his own world while Katsuki just scoffed and wondered how Izuku had such… _power._ While all this was happening, All Might was watching from a distance, perhaps he had found the person he was looking for after these past five years and almost let him slip away.

At some point during the Villain attack, Izuku for a moment had held out his hand as if he was getting ready to _catch_ something and this caused another unusual event in another part of the city…

* * *

In the grounds of U.A Highschool two figures stood, their faces completed smacked with amazement and shock as for the first time in 15 years, the famous _hammer_ of U.A had moved 20inchs into the air, crackling with emerald sparks before falling back down onto its usual spot. To them it looked like it was about to take off like a rocket.

"Fifteen years…" A tall, scruffy man with a very tired physic stated. "In almost fifteen years Mjolnir hadn't budged. No one here has passed its test of worthiness and now, it moved, without anyone laying a finger on it… this isn't logical. You have any ideas of what to make of it?"

"I think I may have an idea…" Was it a dog? Or a mouse? Or a bear? You guessed it! The principal had spoke his theory. "For the last few years I followed the theory that his hammer, Mjolnir worked on the principle of Sr Arthurs Excalibur and I still believe that. We have had so many students try and lift the hammer… as you would say… 'from the stone' and all had not made it even squeak. No… I believe someone out there has just proven their worthiness and seemingly… gave a call out for it, just for a brief second."

Dropping water droplets into his eye the man sighed. "What if we get a student that suddenly picks up this hammer and starts acting like the Norse God Thor? It wouldn't be rational enough for that student to go around carrying a hammer everywhere and causing a commotion with the Press."

The small creature nodded in response. "True. We'll have to see if this student, if it maybe, has shown worth for them to wield Mjolnir and possess… the power of Thor."

It sounded bizarre to the scruffy man, possess the power of Thor? Thunder and all? While swinging around Mjolnir. To Shota Aizawa it gave him a headache and _defiantly_ sounded like a problem child. He was on this year again to be a home room teacher for class 1-A this year and he could already feel the pounding issues if this was going to be the year Mjolnir finally gets a wielder.

* * *

The sun sat in the distance as Izuku walked home. The events of today constantly looping from start to finish. To the young teenager, it all happened so fast, it was ridiculous! He wanted to apologise to All Might, but he was swarmed by the Press. Perhaps he could write an email later.

Though what shocked him the most was the arrival of his power? Quirk? It didn't feel like a Quirk, not that he knew what having a Quirk felt like. It… it didn't feel human. Though at the same time it felt natural to the boy. It was an odd sensation but that's the only way he could describe it. It was his! And he couldn't be happier, he finally had his own power and he could become a Hero!

But dam was he tired after the incident. Felt like he did few laps around the city.

"Hey, Deku!"

Izuku slightly jumped and turned around and saw Katsuki stomping to him.

"Listen hear Deku! I didn't ask for your shitty help! Don't think I owe you or anything because today was just a flunk! You hear me! Don't think you can look down on me now because your useless Quirk developed! I was fine on my own!" He stomped away quickly as he came.

'_I guess that's Kacchan's way of saying… thanks?'_ Izuku sweat dropped.

Izuku sighed and he began to walk back towards home.

"**I AM… COMING AROUND THE CORNER!"** All Might proclaimed as skidded to a halt in front of Izuku.

"Wait, All Might! Why are you here? Weren't you swarmed by reporters?"

"**HAHA! The Symbol of Justice cannot be halted by some reporters, why because-!"**

All Might coughed heavily as blood spewed from his mouth as he reverted to his true form as Izuku screamed in surprise.

"Young man. I come with a thanks, a correction, and a suggestion." All Might stated as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't told me about your life… I would have turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk! Thank you!"

Izuku shook his head. "That can't be it, it was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't grabbed a hold of you, the villain wouldn't have escaped. I got in the way of your work. I had wasted your limit on me…"

"Let me finish! It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless kid at the scene that I was able to act.

Though he wasn't technically Quirkless anymore, Izuku gasped as he listened to his idol.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days, most of their stories have one thing in common… Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think!"

Izuku's eyes widened as tears threatened to spill. It was then his brain started to relay all the memories from what his mother had say after he was diagnosed.

"_I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Clutching his chest as tears slowly overflowed, he gritted his teeth together.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" The hero asked.

His mother never told him want he wanted to hear all those years ago, the words he needed to hear. The trees were blowing with the wind, picking up and carrying the cherry blossoms, making the scene a far bit too dramatic.

"You can become a Hero!"

It was then the floodgates finally opened and the boy began to cry fully. All those years, he finally got what he wanted to hear and what Odin said would happen, it wasn't fake, that man Odin, believed he would become a hero and that he would be great. This was the day when Izuku Midoriya had shown his worth to the world and began his path to becoming a Hero!

Everyone that had put him down, bullies, doubters, even doctors that told him he was worthless. Those didn't matter now, he had gotten the words from the person he admired the most, to say he could be a Hero.

"You are worthy to inherit my power!" All Might said as he put both of his arms out.

Izuku slowly rose his head as his tears came to a halt as he blinked at the Symbol of Peace.

"Inherit? What do you mean Inherit your power?" The total confusion on Izuku's face caused the man to burst out in laughter.

"You should see the look on you're face right now! It's priceless! It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this!" He laughed as he walked over to the teen and pointed a figure towards the sky. "Listen, young man. You need to decide, whether or not you will accept my power!" He yelled through the leaking blood in his mouth.

The green haired teen continued to stare at his idol with a bewildered expression._ 'Wh-what_ _is All Might saying?'_

Whipping the blood from his mouth again, he took a breath. "I'm talking about my power, young man. Reporters always dubbed my Quirk as 'Super Strength' or some kind 'Enchantment Quirk' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a joke. Because the Symbol of Peace All Might, had to be a natural born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth. My Quirk was passed onto me like a scared torch!"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked in surprise. "It was passed onto you…?"

Still holding his dramatic pose with the winding adding to the effect, All Might nodded. "That's right. And next, it is your turn to inherit this power!"

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Izuku replied, waving his hands. "It is true that your Quirk is hotly debated as one of the worlds greatest mysteries. So much that I don't go one day without someone talking about it online. But I don't understand by what you mean by passing on or inheriting a Quirk. I've never heard anything like that before and it's never been conjectured in the debate, why is that? It is because since the dawn of history, a Quirk like that has never been confirmed. In the first place…."

All Might's eye twitched as his listened to the endless muttering of the teen. _'You always start with denial huh?_

"You are really over complicating this! STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

"Wha-?"

"I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!" He pointed a finger towards the teen. "In fact, if it weren't for the look of shock and wonder on your face during the villain attack, I would have assumed you had lied to me about being Quirkless!"

Izuku immediately waved his arms around. "I-I would never lie about such a thing!"

All Might laughed. "I know young one, the look on your face was one you could have never have faked! Though, I'll have to leave that on a side note for a moment."

Putting out his arm, All Might opened his hand. "What I possess is the ability to transfer power! That is the Quirk I inherited!" As if darkness surrounded them, a shinning light emitted from the palm of All Might's hand. "I was crowned with One for All."

"One for All…" Izuku lowly muttered in awe as he watched the emitting power

"That's right." Slowly, from within the depths of All Might's power different levels of power bounced from star to star, each having a multitude of colour before the power landed on a bright yellow star. "One cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallisation of power that spins together the voices of those who needed help with a courageous heart!"

Izuku looked to the man with wonder and saw the deep during flame within his eyes. "Why are you… giving me something so great?"

Clenching a fist, he answered the question. "I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. You were just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"

The inspiration he was reviving from his idol almost put him on the verge of tears again.

All Might stuttered a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Ah well, its up to you, though. What will you do? I mean you just recently discovered your own Quirk, so if you want to train with it that's also fine young one."

Grasping onto his trousers he began to think. He had obtained his own power today after so many painful years of not having one and it was a cool Quirk as well! Though even with his own, he felt that he might be still behind others and accepting All Might's Quirk would put him behind even more. _'He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret… is there…? Of course, there isn't. There no reason to turn him down. I need to work harder than anyone else!'_

Standing up with determination flaring in his emerald eyes he gave his idol an answer. "I'll do it!"

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" All Might smirked. "Meet me at Dogaba Municipal Beach tomorrow at 7 A.M sharp. That is when your training shall begin!"

"Right!"

"Oh, and one more thing. You never knew you had a Quirk until now? You never knew you had the ability to control lighting? To be honest young one, that's quite the Quirk to have, there aren't many weather-based Quirks in the world." All Might asked with growing curiosity. He knew Izuku didn't realise the power that bolt of lighting released, the mere shockwave alone caused people to skid back. If he only found his own Quirk today, then he has no proper control over it.

Poking two of his fingers together, Izuku thought for a moment. "What happened back there… I can't really describe it. It felt as if I was finally worthy of my Quirk… As if multiply people had just given me a push to awaken it. When I looked to the sky, I felt no fear as if someone in the sky had guided me. It felt natural." Izuku clenched his fisted. "As if I was worthy of this power long ago."

All Mights eyes narrowed. _'Natural huh? Still, it seems that he has a lack of control over the lighting… as if he has he needs something to focus it. His Quirk was hidden until he was forced into a life or death situation. I need to keep an eye on it.'_

"Alright, well talk about it later. Go home and get rest, you'll need for what's coming up" All Might gave the boy a thumbs up.

Once they had exchanged contact information, they said their goodbyes. All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi watched as his successor went on his way home. _'Lighting and thunder huh? I wonder…'_ The man thought to himself as a flash of an iconic hammer appeared in his head. Sighing to himself he turned to go home himself.

Though another few blocks away, many people quirked an eyebrow at a kid with green hair as he intensely stared at his contacts.

* * *

After finally putting his phone away after staring at All Might's phone number for about a solid 20 minutes he finally reached home. Upon entering home, Izuku clutched his head due to a sudden headache and drowsiness overcoming him. Izuku then was fired with question after question from his mother as he tried to calm her down and that he was only tired.

Once he reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed as the events of the day stared to ease off him as he snuggled into his bed. _'What a day…'_ Izuku slowly drifted off to sleep after that thought, if he had remained awake for a few seconds longer he would have noticed the glowing green energy realising from his body.

After all, tomorrow was when the real test began.

Izuku shot up from his sleep and quickly looked at the time and saw he was up 2 hours early to meet All Might. He sighed in relief and got out of bed. Though as he got out of bed he felt… weird. For one was his desk always that short? Shaking his head, the teen passed it off as just drowsiness from waking up.

Walking into the bathroom, switching on the light, Izuku gazed into the mirror and froze at the reflection. "Heh?" Was the only word he could mutter as he stared at his reflection for what was staring back at him was a more European-Asian face. His face always looked like his mothers but now… it was mixed with his fathers too. Izuku gazed over his entire body, it was if he had literally turned into his _Dad!_ He was standing at an impressive height of 5'10 with broad shoulders and pure lean muscles! Everything about his… new physique reminded him of his Dad, well from the photos and the few times he spent with him. He knew his Dad was from a European heritage, but he never knew it ran this deep! He looked like more of a man then he did a boy! He even felt heavy as if he collected density over night!

His mind ran a mile a minute and Izuku didn't realise he was slowly backing out of the bathroom as he continued his muttering mess. Inko, who had just woken up was slowly rubbing her eyes as she wondered what the muttering was, though she already had a faint idea who it was.

Once she turned the corner she blinked. "Hisashi?" Inko said in confusion, believing her eyes were playing tricks on her. He wasn't supposed to _return_ for another few months. Wiping her eyes again she looked more closely and what she finally saw almost made her eyes jump out of her head.

Standing in front of her wasn't her husband, no it was her son! The two stared at each other, blinking for a moment as Inko had a quick flash of her husband in Izuku's place. Slowly but surely their mouths twitched as they looked at one another in shock and finally, the ionic, confused, Midoriya scream let loose.

When the two finally calmed down, they sat down at the kitchen table with Izuku wearing some of his father's clothing due to his clothing being too tight for him now. Inko hand her hands clasped around her mug as Izuku shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to this new development.

"So…" The protective mother broke the silence. "After you went to sleep list night… you woke up like this?" The teen nodded in response. "I see… so I guess you got your father's Quirk."

There was a bit of a strained smile on Inko, she was happy that her son had finally gotten his Quirk but that didn't let stop her from feeling a pinch of anger, no doubt that her _loving_ husband had gotten involved in with the development of her son's Quirk. All those years of stress and worry over her son and now finally he gets his Quirk? The woman didn't know whether to laugh or scream at her husbands… stupidity. When she had told her husband about Izuku's mistreat of not having a Quirk… Inko had never seen her husband so angry before and literally stomped off to talk to that brother of his.

"Dad's Quirk?" Izuku questioned with curiosity.

"Oh, yes! You have the exact same Quirk as your father, the ability to control lighting. Though… I never knew that his genes would finally start to show on you as well." She flashed a cheeky smile at her son. "Oh, Izuku! You'll have all the lady's after you!"

She let out a small giggle when she saw how red Izukus face went, good to know he still had the same personality.

After his face cooled down, his mother went off to make breakfast. Izuku sighed as he thought to himself._ 'Dads Quirk huh? To think Dad had such an awesome Quirk! I really must work twice as hard to reach my goal! To master my own power and All Mights!'_

It was nothing but raw determination on the boys face to master the powers that have been blessed upon him. He clenched a fist and rowed that he wouldn't let the assistance of All Might and the inheriting of his Dads Quirk go to waste. It was time to go **Plus Ultra**.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out side, birds were signing, flowers were blooming, and this bloody sentence is completely overused! Moving on. Dagoba Municipal Beach was once a thriving popular beach due to its location with its golden sand and glistening blue ocean, but neglect is a harsh thing and the once beautiful beach is a total mess. The ocean current washed in trash from the sea and it quickly pilled up and allowed for illegal dumping to take place and many locals avoided it.

Toshinori yawned as he waited for his successor to arrive, so they could begin training. The man knew he wouldn't be waiting much longer. Izuku seemed like a kid that would arrive right on the dot and especially since he was trying him.

The man squinted his eyes as he saw a familiar mop of green hair running towards him. The man almost spat out blood in surprise when he realised who was running towards him. "Young Midoriya?"

The boy huffed as he stopped in front of his idol. "Hey… Sorry for almost being late. I sorta had an issue this morning as you can probably see." The boy scratched the back of his neck as a confused Toshinori stared at him.

"When did this happen? Why do you look more European? I also don't remember you being this built!" How this skinny, plain, Quirkless boy turned a fine man with a fine physique.

"Ah… well you see…" The boy stumbled on his words. "The only explanation I can give for this is when my Quirk activated my Dad's genes also came into effect… it does explain a lot sense my Quirk came from my Dad… Oh and my Dad is original from Europe… I only found that out today. Though I do feel a lot stronger and more durable after waking up."

'_His Quirk was passed down through his father huh? His father can control lighting too and from Europe… though I can't say much, I'm probably more American then Japanese these days. Though I've never heard of any Hero with the ability to control lighting… I'll have to leave it on a side note for now.'_

Though this new development allowed Toshinori to form a new course of action to help train Izuku, buffing up he grinned. **"It seems that you went through quite the transformation young Midoriya! This will allow for your training to be more thought out! This could also make the process of inheriting One For All a lot more easier!"**

"Huh? What do you mean by easier!" Izuku asked as they walked down onto the beach.

Toshinori flashed a grin. **"Well, my Quirk One For All is the fullest physical ability of many people into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. Their limbs would come flying off and the body would explode!"**

The image of his body exploding into bits flashed into his head caused the boy the cringe. "I would like to avoid that!" Looking around the beach Izuku realised what All Might had planned. "Oh, I see! You want to use this beach as a training ground."

The man gave a thumbs up. **"Well yes, but actually no. After some research on the Internet I discovered that part of this beach park's coastline has been like this for many years."**

Izuku nodded in agreement with the man "Yeah, since the ocean current pushes all the trash onto shore people take advantage of that to illegal dump. Due to that, people don't come here often."

"**Heroes these days are after all after the flashy stuff. Originally, being a Hero meant doing volunteer service, even if it was boring. You can't waver from those roots! You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step to becoming a hero, young man."** Toshinori said as he gazed into Izuku's eyes intensely.

"My first step…" Izuku looked around. "To clean all of this… this could be tough."

"**Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A right?"**

"Oh yes! It's because you went there!" Izuku clenched his fist causing a few sparks to fly. "I know it's a big mountain to climb but Its definitely the place I want to attend!"

"**You've got heart young one! But as I stated. It's something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that is what reality is and U.A's is the hardest hero course to get into, so in other words."**

"… The U.A exam is in 10 months, so that means I have to develop my body to allow me to use your Quirk without any drawbacks!"

Reaching into his pocket, All Might tapped on a pile of sheets. **"That's where this comes in! I devised this workout routine dubbed 'Aim to pass American Dream Plan,' It's a training routine to help you finish cleaning up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!"**

"Even sleep time is included…" Izuku muttered as he looked through the sheets

"**Honestly, this is a super hard schedule, it even includes time when we can improve your own Quirk. Can you follow it?"**

For some odd reason, Izuku liked the challenge that was placed on him and gave Toshinori a smirk. "Of course, I have to work harder than anyone else with my own Quirk and yours or else what hope do I have of getting into U.A!"

Toshinori gave his own smirk. _'This kid…'_

* * *

The two got too work straight away. Izuku began to start with the small bits of trash first and work his way up. Izuku found that along with the ability to control lighting, he had increased strength and durability and he a good level of stamina, while not great, it was improvement that defiantly would have hindered him if his Quirk didn't develop. His strength allowed him to lift things he wouldn't have been able to life before. All Might grinned when he saw this and had a feeling with this progress they might have some training time to practice One For All.

While cleaning out the trash, Toshinori took the time to help Izuku train with his own Quirk. They found out that Izuku doesn't necessarily have to strike lighting down on top of him to channel lighting throughout his body but instead can already call upon it when he needs it and the lighting strike only acts as a 'boost' to increase the power of his lighting. His emerald lighting destroys smaller pieces of trash while severely damaging larger objects like cars and trucks.

When Izuku trained with his own Quirk Toshinori wondered about if the boy could be related to the hammer at U.A or if it was just purely a coincidence. If they had time, Toshinori might take get permission from the Principal to allow the boy to try and lift it… might.

The biggest challenge was when Izuku had to go back to school, to say both the students and staff were shocked would be an understatement. The students first thought that a there he was a transfer student from Europe while the teachers thought he was just lost. Izuku explained with the activation of his Quirk his Dads genetics finally kicked in and stated his Dad was originally from Europe. This development left the school in shock, no pun intended, for a whole week.

Katsuki just brushed it off and muttered something under his breath. Though with the development of his own Quirk everyone just stopped tormenting him, even Katsuki, though that didn't stop the explosive teen from barking at him from time to time. Still Izuku thought that Bakugo had finally given him a small bit a respect for what he did against the Villain.

Still when it came to Izuku's power, he felt as if he needed something to focus it. As if there was something missing from his arsenal. While his mother was making meals for his new diet, Inko stated that even his father had an issue of controlling his lighting when he was young and that he used an axe to challenge his energy. That got Izuku thinking if he needed something to focus his energy, though he had a sensation at the back of his head telling him no ordinary tool would survive his his lighting if the metal in the trash was anything to go by.

Even with that set back Izuku has never been so motivated in his life! He wasted no time getting in line with All Might's schedule too make sure he would stay in perfect condition and not to put strain upon himself. Izuku multitasked at certain points, such as lifting weights at school under his desk. How he hadn't been caught yet was a surprise to the young boy.

This process repeated for the next few months, All Might would arrive at the beach and grin when he would see Izuku removing piles of trash from the beach all the while practicing with his own Quirk. Izuku wrote down tonnes of notes in his journal on how to improve on his abilities and what he could and could not do. Izuku wanted to show that none of this is in vain and that the effort he was putting into this training was beyond serious.

* * *

**7 months later.**

* * *

The sun was glisten along the sea as it rose from the horizon. Toshinori yawned as he got out of his truck and walked towards the beach. Toshinori himself was impressed by Izuku's progress, never has he seen someone push themselves so hard before in pursuit of their dreams and it was that reason Toshinori had picked Izuku to be a successor, the boy's ability to inspire people came natural to him. His ability to give hope when there was only a slimmer of light was growing. Toshinori could see it all and how the boy would be far greater than him!

Toshinori came to a halt when he heard a scream and looking to the source, the mans eyes widened at what he saw. Upon a pile of trash stood a shirtless Izuku, who had now maxed out his height to 6inchs now. His body was fully developed in accordance with Toshinori's plan. Having a looking around, Toshinori couldn't help but let a large grin spread across his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously! There's not even a speak of dust left! He finished with 3 months to spare, you've completely smashed my expectations! Oh my… oh my… **GOODNESS!" **Toshinori yelled as he transformed into his hero form. The man took quick notice of Izuku's wobbly stance and the moment the kid lost balance he shot forward and caught the falling teen. **"Excellent work!"**

Izuku gave a small smirk to the man. "I did it… I did it, I pushed myself beyond my limit to get it done." Never in his life has he been so tired. The amount of energy he put into was pure, raw energy and energy he was willing to give up achieving this goal. He spent many sleepiness nights overworking when he should have been sleeping and arriving early to clean the beach. But, this was the point he was making when he stated that he had to work harder than anyone else wanting to attend the U.A entrance exam. Now due to his effort, he had 3 months to train with All Might's Quirk and his own.

"**Yeah, you completed smash my expectations, you entertainer! I knew you wanted to outdo yourself, but this is truly a great accomplishment, young Midioyira! Now look at this!" **Toshinori grabbed his phone and showed Izuku a picture he took 7 months ago when they started.

"**It's you, 7 months ago. You did good, you really did! Such an improvement! YOUNG MIDIOYIRA, YOU'RE SO COOL! But you have certainly become a worthy vessel!"** Toshinori threw his arms out to exaggerate the pile of trash behind him.

Izuku gave a small smile as he clenched a fist, creating sparks. "I feel like I'm cheating… you put all this effort in for me. I'm too blessed."

'_**What are you saying after all this time?'**_

"**I don't understand what you mean by that, this was all your hard work!"** The man proclaimed as he let a laugh loose. **"Also, we'll have to fix those eyes of yours! But now, it is time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"**

"Yes sir!"

Plucking a hair from his head, he looked at the young man. **"This was something I was once told. Something that you receive because you are lucky and something you are given because you are recognised are different in essence" **Toshinori remembered the words of his pervious mentor. **"Take that to heart. This is the power that you earned because of your own effort!"**

Izuku went over the words of wisdom from his idol and he took what the man said to heart. While this may be the starting point in his journey, there was still a long way to go if he wanted to achieve his dream of being the Number One Hero in the world, though what happened next would live in infamy between the two.

"**Eat this!"**

"Wha?"

"**It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you digest my DNA, that's how I inherited One For All and how you will!"** Toshinori chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is completely different from what I pictured!" Izuku stated as he stepped back a small bit from the man. Maybe sticking with the lighting would suffice for now…

"**Now, now, there's no time! The Entrance Exam is only in 3 months. We have to get you ready in perpetration to use All For One to some degree! Come, come, come!" **Toshinori slowly walked towards the boy, holding out the strand of hair. Slowly but surely Izuku took the hair and cringed when he swallowed it.

"**See that wasn't so bad, my mentor forced her hair down my throat so consider yourself lucky!" **Toshinori laughed, though he shuddered when he remembered when he had to inherit One For All. **"It may take 2 to 3 hours for One For All to fully kick in! So, while we wait, I have something planned, a bit early, but I think he wouldn't mind given what day it is!"**

* * *

Izuku could only blink at what it All Might was talking about.

Even though he had been working on his habits, it didn't stop him from making a hilarious look on his face as he looked at the building in front of him. "U.A!" Izuku shouted from the top of his lungs, causing All Might to slap a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Did you somehow inherit Present Mic's Quirk!" All Might questioned as he took his hand away. The man sighed as he reached into his pocket. "Here take this. You'll need it to stop the security system from locking you out."

Izuku took the card, his hands shaking from excitement as he did. "Wh-Wh-Why are we here?" He really did try to calm himself down.

"Ever since I saw your Quirk I've had this… nagging in the back of my head that I need an answer too. It could be a complete coincidence, or it may lead to a much larger development. So that is why we are here." Izuku simply looked to the man and nodded as they made their way into the campus and stopped at the training grounds.

"Am I mouse? A dog? A bear? That's right you've got it! I'm the principle!" Izuku almost started nerding out again if it weren't for the Symbol of Peace giving him a quick slap on the back of the head.

"Cut it out!" Toshinori shook his head as he greeted the principle. "It was kind of you to meet with us today principal."

Izuku quickly bowed while rubbing his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"It wasn't much of a problem for us to meet today, its actually just myself that's at the school today!" Nezu started as he looked at Toshinori, "Though, does the boy know why he is here today?"

The man laughed as he transformed into his hero form, **"You are as much as an entertainer as I am principal, I have kept it a secret why we are here!"**

Izuku blinked yet again as the two kept him in the dark, the principal gave a small beckon to the boy to follow him. "It's quite nice to meet All Might's successor, Izuku Midoriya. While we are walking, could you please describe everything about you Quirk."

"Uhm…" Izuku muttered, "I actually haven't been able to put a name to my Quirk but the basic abilities of my Quirk are that it allows me to control lighting and change the weather to more thundery conditions. So far, under the supervision of All Might, I have been able to channel lighting all over my boy with the ability to boost my power by making lighting bolts strike me. My Quirk also has seemed to give me better strength, stamina and endurance. Oh, and my Quirk is exactly like my Dads! That is what my Mom told me."

The Nezu hummed when he heard that, so he has the same Quirk as his Dad. "That is very interesting. That's a very powerful Quirk you have." Nezu commented with a smile on his face. "Ah, here we are."

They came to a stop and what Izuku saw almost made his jaw hit the floor, for what he was staring at was the legendary hammer of U.A, Mjolnir. Izuku quickly took his notebook out and started drawing sketches of it while Nezu and Toshinori wondered where he pulled it from. He couldn't believe he was seeing it in person! Besides All Might's Qurik, Mjolnir was the most discussed item in the world and how it was apparently unliftable. Though he didn't realise it, his muttering surrounded the principal and Toshinori as he scribbled notes.

"Midoriya…"

_Mutter, mutter, mutter._

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**

"Sorry!"

Toshinori pointed towards Mjolnir, "Try and lift it."

Izuku blinked at the man, "Huh?"

"Lift it."

The hero in training wondered if the man was joking but he could see the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. Slowly the boy walked towards the podium on which Mjolnir rested. Stopping in front of it he gazed over its appearance, admiring the craftmanship that went into and taking notice of the engraved words. Taking a deep breath, he slowly put out his hand to grab it.

"Now, don't be disappointed if you can't lift. Many students have tried to lift and failed." Nezu stated

"Many people, including myself, weren't able to lift the hammer. So, don't be bummed out about the whole worthy-"

The man was interrupted by the sound of a heavy object moving. In front of them stood a very gobsmacked Izuku _holding _Mjolnir firmly in his hand. It was like an intense staring competition was going on with Izuku staring at the hammer with Nezu and Toshinori staring at him and that was when all their brains finally clicked.

"YOU ACTUALLY PICKED IT UP!" They shouted.

"I'LL PUT IT BACK!"

* * *

**Oh boy, what a chapter this was too write. I was kind of conflicted on whether to make it close to cannon or take a detour. As you can see I decided to stick with cannon mainly because I feel like this will help me set up Izuku's character and helps me set a guideline on how to construct this story around it. Is this based on Marvels Thor, yes and no. Yes, in the sense that the appearances and personalities of them are the same and no because different events happened. It's like an AU in an AU. They won't have major impact on the story but will have appearances here and there. But I must thank you on reading this! Review on what you thought of it and if you liked it, Follow/Favourite! And don't be afraid to be honest in the Reviews as constructive criticism can only help me in developing this story! Have a nice day/night! **


End file.
